


What Business Leads To

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mercenary Dream, cottage core attempt, dream head cannon family mentioned, moobloom dream, potion master wilbur, sleepy boi inc family mentioned, winged wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: "What about a fantasy AU where Wilbur's a potion master and Dream's a mercenary and buys potions from Wilbur. They get closer and with every visit they are just really fluffy. Also really cottage core"Heads up I kind of strayed away from the prompt while writing but it took so long to put it on paper I don't want to redo it
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	What Business Leads To

Dream was a mercenary, so of course it was no surprise he had to go to a potion master from time to time. Actually most of the time due to there being a high amount of consumers.

What was a surprise was when he was refused service just because some rumors spread. (He was supposedly a manipulating man who had caused several people to die, and it's not like anyone tried to stop the rumor or defend him since he was a moobloom hybrid. Which made him even more of a freak to others than he already was.) They would always work together, it's been years since they began working together, so their work being stopped because of that was incredibly stupid.

That was three days ago, three days after he lost what made his small business grow into what it is right now.

He sighed, he still had to find a potion master or his business was doomed, and he couldn’t do that to his father. Not after he had claimed that Dream would be the one to lead their business into something more(which he didn’t want to do, but he wouldn’t be able to refuse the man anything). Schlatt literally said he would give the business to him, he would have declined but due to Tubbo not wanting or knowing anything about how to sell products and Puffy refusing to take the role even though she was older it fell upon him.

He headed to the center of the kingdom, going to popular places, like some popular and loud pubs. He was hoping someone knew someone who earned the title of potion master instead of them being self-proclaimed.

He’s been everywhere in the village and so far no one knows anything.

So putting all his leftover energy he went to search around the places that weren’t as common. Now that he thought about it, it made sense that they wouldn’t be as popular as liars who called themselves potions masters. They lied and exaggerated everything.

He went to a small bakery he found, he was hungry anyway so that was a thumbs up. Going inside he was greeted by a kind girl. She was very kind to him during his visit to her small bakery, she would create small talk that didn’t feel uncomfortable or forced. It was easy to talk to her without feeling as if he were being judged. He was about to leave with what he had bought until he remembered the entire reason he had to eat out.

“Oh you’re looking for a potion master? I know one, he’s a great friend of mine. We practically grew up together. He’s been working on creating his title since he was twelve, trust me he’s great at what he does! He lives outside the kingdom though” She said softly

His smile grew as he heard the information. Although the fact that they lived outside the kingdom’s walls was a bit of a disappointment, he remained grateful. He knew the moment he stepped into the humble bakery that something was going to turn around that day, he didn’t expect it to be this early!

Dream thanked her before he left, rushing in the direction she pointed out. Niki had said that there was a cottage in the middle of a clearing, but thanks to a spell her friend casted, his name was Wilbur if he remembered correctly, it was as if there never had been a clearing in the first place. With the information she told him that he would have to look for another sign they lived there, which were destroyed trees.

Niki said they only had scratches but maybe their definitions of small were different since the trees were either cut in half or had deep cuts engraved into them. The slashes were so obviously not made by an animal, they were made by some weapon since they didn’t appear messy or repeated in the same place, instead more precisely.

He paid close attention as he kept walking forward before he stumbled into what felt like some invisible wall. Confusion surrounded him before he realized what was going on. A smile broke out into his face as he placed his mask back on.

This would be a good day if Will agreed.

He stepped through the barriers to see gardens around a white cottage. He walked towards the building, careful not to step on any flowers.

Dream knocked on the door, his body tense and the feeling of excitement controlling him. As he started hearing some rustling from behind, his smile grew even more. This had to be the place he was sure there was no other place like the one Niki described anyway.

When a man with brown hair opened the door he knew that Niki was a saint.

"Who are you?" They asked, getting ready to slam the door in his face. Seeing this he couldn't help but put his hands up as a sign of peace. Okay, maybe that excitement was fading, leaving him a ball of nerves.

"I'm Dream. Niki, she said you are her friend! She sent me here because I've been searching for a potion master to do business with. So, yeah that’s why I’m here..." he said as extending out his hand to the other.

The other stared at him for a moment before introducing himself as well, following Wilbur inside as the other ranted about what he did. He had worked on potions for a long time, trying to make them last longer than seven minutes. Though he's mainly focusing on invisibility potions and strength potions for his siblings.

The other was a smart and handsome man, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the dark wings that sprouted from his back. He had never met another hybrid so this was fascinating. He knew that there had to be others, but he never expected to see wings. Ears and tails like his? Yes, but not wings.

As if Will could feel his eyes on his back, he began to laugh. "Yeah I have wings, part angel, I guess you could say" he felt the nervousness radiating from the brunette and stopped immediately staring if he made the other nervous there was the chance his offer would be declined.

"Oh, sorry if I was staring for too long! I just haven't seen another hybrid in ages!" He responded, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Wilbur visibly relaxed before letting out another laugh, he explained that he wasn't the only one.

Apparently most of his friends had animal features, like his brothers. His younger brother was a raccoon of sorts and his older brother was a pig. Dream smiled upon hearing this. Usually he would get looks for being a moobloom hybrid but if he wasn't the only one in the room he wouldn't be judged.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you would like to work with me, we would work well with each other! I will be receiving potions from you to sell them for a profit! And whenever you’re missing any sort of ingredients I can always go out and search for them instead! Whatever I make, I'll give you half if you want of course!" He explained waiting for the other to refuse or if he was lucky, accept.

Wilbur stayed silent for a moment before he smiled and extended his hand. Dream broke out into a grin, returning the gesture. They agreed to meet each other the next day to start their business together. He left the cottage an excited, flustered mess.

The brunette was a flirt, and it made him feel weird. Dream had counted it as his nerves acting up, he had never been the center of attention when it came to anything, so it made sense.

It had been almost a year of them working together. They had gained confidence in the business as the months started to pass, Dream and Wilbur started talking about setting up a shop in the outskirts of the kingdom. At first, they would start out with six different types to see how the business would go. Not making more than necessary so customers would return when they needed some again. If it worked they would keep that plan.

Unlike their business, their relationship with each other was growing at a faster speed. They hit it off right away, thanks to Wilbur and Dream's personalities. They still bickered at times but were quick to resolve it, making sure they never let their anger get the best of them.

Likewise, they met each other's friends and families due to Dream walking into the cottage since he had become accustomed to it and Will never said anything about it. So he met Philza and Will’s brothers. Tommy even brought Tubbo, Dream's brother, over to Will’s cottage. Turns out their siblings had known each other before they met.

That is what led to Wilbur starting to come over to Dream’s humble little home in the kingdom.

Schlatt hated Wilbur, and Puffy was open to him. Teasing Dream about having a boyfriend, though it was not even close to what they were. It was too farfetched.

Though he had to agree that maybe they over did it with the flirting, but he would blame the brunette. He would make some flirty comment to make the other embarrassed so Dream would reply with something even more flirty. That's how lost of their conversations would go after Dream had become used to the other's comments.

So that led us to now, Dream heading to the brunette's house to give him the coins he made. He had two sacks of money and one was Will's side of their deal.

He entered announcing his arrival and went to find Wilbur in the small kitchen inside the cottage. He grabbed the other's hand and plopped the small sack onto his hand. His smile grew when he saw the other stare in wonder at the small sack. The brunette still couldn't believe people were buying his potions.

"That's from today! If we get all the money we've been saving up, and I add the coins from today we'll be able to buy a small shop along with all the materials you need for these things!" He claimed as he stared at the other. Wilbur's smile grew, but it disappeared as he started fidgeting. The blond saw his friend take a step back, and he grew nervous, he knew the other had been hesitant at the idea at first, but he had agreed, he wasn't going to back out after a year's work on this?

Wilbur saw the panic in the other's eyes and immediately began to try to explain that he wasn't quitting or anything of that sort. He smiled when he saw Dream calm down, though he still had to calm his own aching heart. He looked at the blond before deciding to lead him outside to the field of flowers not that far from his cottage. He put his apron on a nearby chair and told Dream to follow him.

"Is everything okay, Will?" The blond asked as he fidgeted with his sleeve.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just needed to get this off my chest before it killed me," he inhaled before sitting down, motioning for the other to follow him.

"Dream we've known each other for nearly a year, I think. We've spent most of that time together. Working with each other and getting to know each other. We've bonded, and you are a horrible person for making me fall for you," he looked at the side, refusing to see the other's mask. Dream was flustered and confused, though his heart was pounding at the moment. His body and brain weren't on the same speed at the moment, his brain hadn't even understood what came out of the brunette's mouth yet. 

He may or may not have developed a crush on the brunette within a month or so of knowing each other…

Soon he started laughing at his stupidity. They’ve been pinning for each other for so long that it was as obvious as having it on their foreheads in bold letters. Dream removed his mask so that he could give Wilbur a peck on the cheek before explaining what was going on in his own mind.

The brunette engulfed him in a hug, kissing him on the forehead before he started singing softly. Wrapping his wings around them as he played with the blond's hair. 

And that was how Dream got a business partner and a boyfriend.


End file.
